Lost Forever
by bacs
Summary: You'll see. I made this like 3 years ago, so dont flame, it was my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Forever 

In lyoko Ulrick had just stucken down 15 monsters. They all were there. Out of no where a new monster appeared. "He bears the symbol of X.A.N.A" said Jeremy. "I got him" said Ulrick as he runs off. "TRIPLICATE!" he said. He jumped up and got slammed backwards hard. "What---what happend?" "X.A.N.A. just slammed all of your 3 bodys back," "Ulrick you only have 1 lifepoint left!" "How the heck can I have 1 lifepoint left?" "I dunnno," X.A.N.A slammed straght at them. BAM! BAM! he devertuialized Yumi and Odd. "Now Ulrick, it's just you and me," Ulrick tried to stand up but fell. He tried again and got up. "X.A.N.A. you monsters, DIE!" He slammed his sword at X.A.N.A. but it didn't help, X.A.N.A just dodged and dodged. "You are pathedic mortal!" said X.A.N.A, X.A.N.A flew at Ulrick."ugh," Ulrick put his sword infront of him, closed his eyes and waited for devurtuialazation. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" X.A.N.A was gone.Lyoko was saved. But at what cost? Ulrick went unconcious and devirtuialized.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy and Odd went to the scanner room. When they got there they quickly got Ulrick to the Nurse.

(Meanwhile) Yumi was at Jeremy's desk talking to Alieda and feel over and hit the keyboard with her elbow. Alieda dissappeared from the screen. Yumi quickly went to the scanner room and saw Alieda standing there, materialized.

At the nurse Ulrick was just waking up 3 hours afterwards.He was confused, what happend. Then he remembered, he killed X.A.N.A., but something was odd, he thought he saw something that X.A.N.A. shot miss him. He also saw a scar on his arm. 'oh well' he thought. As the years went on, they forgot about X.A.N.A. but not about Lyoko.

One day in lyoko, something was attacking. It was heading for Yumi, but Ulrick quickly jumped in the way and got 'killed' by the shot. BAM! It made him fly backwards, hard.He had hit a rock. "Ulrick you have 10 lifepoints left!" said Jeremy. He moved away from the rock. "TRIPLICATE!" he said. He became three. BAM! BAM! BAM! Three shots knocked them all falling backwards, with nothing stopping them."AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "ULRICK, NO!" Ulrick was falling down to the area of no return (in other words he became part of Lyoko).He was gone.Gone for good. Yumi feel to her knees. "LASER ARROW!" shouted Odd as the 5 arrows hit the person who destoried Ulrick. Odd wished his best friend hadn't been gone for good. "I'll find a way to bring you back Ulrick," said Jeremy in the lab. gulp "Uh guys, I don't know how to break it to you----Ulrick's gone for good, he's off the scanner and gone," "Uh a little help here," said a voice from where Ulrick had fallen. Yumi rushed over, and she was very happy at what she saw, Ulrick was alive! "I started to fall but I wasnt that stupid, I triplicated and jumped on them, with that I jammed my sword into the rocks and started climbing. Thanks Uncle Parton for your dumb lessons on rock climbing that saved my life," said Ulrick. After he was up Yumi went and hugged him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was attacking us?" asked Ulrick, lying on the ground and weak. "I think a new enemy," said Jeremy relived that Ulrick was alright. Out of no where Ulrick got up and triplicated, and impacted on 3 monsters (or human). "Alieda, I'm done with the materilazation program, you ready?" "I sure am!" Alieda said, exetremly excited. "scanner Alieda, devertuialazation!" "Oh no, lyoko is going black," said Yumi. " I NEED TO GET YOU GUYS OUT OF THERE!" screamed Jeremy. "I'm making a hole so you can get through to Earth," There was a rip. "Go Yumi!" said both Odd and Ulrick. "Go Odd I'll go last," "Ok," BAM! Ulrick was knocked out by Odd. "Sorry buddy, see you sometime." As he picked up Ulrick and threw him into the hole. Odd was going to walk into the hole as it started to shink. "Jeremy, tell Ulrick when he wakes up, he was the best friend I ever had," and with that he told Jeremy to unplug Lyoko. "Odd your crazy, you'll be stuck in time," "UNLESS YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA ENSTIEN THEN TELL ME!" "Ok how bout this,I'll devertuialize you," But it wouldn't work. "DO IT JEREMY DO IT!" Odd screamed. "Goodbye Odd, I'll tell Ulrick.  
" And Jeremy went and pulled the plug to Lyoko. He also went to the scanner room, and saw Ulrick, Alieda, and Yumi. "Where's Odd?" asked Alieda. "I don't know how to tell you guys, He's frozen in time." "WHAT!" they all screamed together. "I'm sorry guys." "Oh yea Ulrick," "Yea?" "Odd told me to tell you that you were the best friend he ever could have." A pod started beaming alot of light and out came something, or someone. "Odd?" Out came someone limping. "I---i'm here guy------" and he collapsed. "HURRY GET HIM TO THE NURSE!" Jeremy and Alieda did. Ulrick and Yumi stayed. "Do you think we should...unplug the pods?" "Might as well." so they did. Then about 30 minutes later Jeremy and Alieda came in, both with their faces down. "I'm sorry guys, his last words were, 'Jeremy take care of Alieda for the group please,' and I said 'Ok odd.' But I'm not sure he heard me, because a second later he was being pumped back to life. Five minutes later they told us, he was dead. 


	4. Chapter 4

A review of the last chapter, Odd was stuck in time in Lyoko but somehow managed to get out. But when he came out, he had been badly hurt, but somehow he had made it out.Yumi,Aelita, Jereme, and Ulrick are worried about how he got out.  
-  
"Hey Yumi?" asked Ulrick. "Yea?" "Shouldn't we unplug the third sca----." He didn't get to finish it because a second later someone came out of the scanner. A low voice said, "I have you now...Odd!" Everyone look bewildered, "WHERE IS HE?" It asked, no one answered. It threw its arrow straght at Jereme. "Ugh." Jereme said, not knowing what to do. He just bent down and one of his hands (out of pure luck) hit the arrow away. "I MEAN IT, WHERE IS HE?" Only Ulrick stood up to it, "I'll tell you where he is,right here," He pointed to his chest-cavity (inbetween the lungs). The thing seemed confused, but it just took aim and fired at Ulrick. "ULRICK!"Everyone but the thing cried in unison. Ulrick just stood up, and waited for death.But it never came, somehow he had survived a full bulls eye shot.'But this is not right' he thought,'I took a full shot but the arrow is right there, infront of me, how'.

As it turns out. He had a bond so hard with Yumi that it actually blocked out the arrow.'Curse my confusion. well I'd better take the arrow or run, which to do, which to do' Of course he chose the safer thing. He ran."WHAT ARE YOU?" asked the thing in terror. "More or less the question is, who are you." "I am XANA." "Thats how Aelita survived the closeur of Lyoko, XANA LIVED!" Xana walked forward. Yumi did the same. Out of thin air a battle card came out of thin air infront of Jereme. It showed Yumi vs XANA. "How----how----how did I get this battle card?" He didnt care. He ran forward to hit XANA but there was a shield blocking the two.'That's odd' Jereme thought. They fought and it looked as though XANA had the upper hand.But then Yumi came back with a full JUDU takedown. "That must hurt." "Mercy, please person mercy," said XANA. "Why should I mercy you when you have almost gotten rid of me one time before?" "Be---because I know where to find----him." "Who?" asked Yumi and Ulrick together. "O--Od----Odd." "Where?" "Lyoko, restore Lyoko, and I will take over a tower." "WHAT!" "Then I will use the tower to access him fully and make him live again." Ulrick was almost in tears. "Ok then, but you have to promise not to pull any fast ones. How can we trust you?" "Here, this is the last of the anti-virus code, 54089367387SDPFGSHG496T956Y43WHGW9T4BH264B5ÖàÄ±." "Ok lets see----well i'll be a monkeys uncle, guys i'll turn on Lyoko right now." He did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hopefully I can get a good ending on chapters.  
Odd: BOO!  
Author:AHH!  
Author again: Where did you come from?  
Odd:I dunno sticks tounge out at author  
Author:ILL GET YOU ODD!  
-  
So when Jereme turned Lyoko back on they plugged in the scanners and took off into Lyoko.However, the only weird thing is, Jereme found a new enemy for them. XANA thought 'invaders'. He had fought them before, about 3 years, he helped ALEITA and told her to run.The only weird thing that happend is that she though he had died. But he hadn't 'I should help him' So she did from the distance she was at, she went down on her knees, and made a sqare(I know, totally against the rules of what she'd do for moving rocks). She then focused on XANA, she made a box around him. Then he was depixlised (or whatever its called) and repixilised next to Aelita. They knew then that they had to call some humans in. So thats what they did. They had to blame it on XANA because he was hiding. But the gang never would fight him. It was really the invaders.  
-  
"Lets have some fun destroying some roaches, and then lets have some escargo!" Odd said. "ODD!" said Yumi and Ulrick in unison. "What so I like snail big deal!" "Odd," said Ulrick "You like any food you can get you hands on." "I know, I'm special aren't I." "No." Odd sighed. "I call I kill the first roach." "OK." They asked XANA if they could kill some roaches,tanks, etc.  
'I think I should tell them about the invaders.' XANA thought. He did. He told them about the teleportation, why they were here. And so on. "Wow." said Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick together. (Oh yea, I know Odd died last chapter, next chapter will explain that.  
-  
Author's note: Well now that I tied up odd-  
Tied up Odd: LET ME OUT, I SAID LET ME OUT!  
Author: Odd I'm trying to speak. Ill untie you in a minute.  
Odd: ok.  
Author: Now then as I was saying, Odd died last chapter-  
Odd: I did?  
Author: ODD IN THE STORY YOU DIE OK!  
Odd:That sounds mean.  
Author: That's it Odd, if you don't be quiet for the rest of my talking, then ill tape your mouth.  
Odd:Ya right.  
Author: Can someone get me the duck tape, thank you, here it is.  
Odd: Gulp.  
Author: So odd, be quiet or duck tape.  
Odd:Ill be quiet.  
Author: Good boy, now then, Odd died but he was alive now.  
Mysterious voice: Bark bark.  
Author: ODD!  
Odd: It wasn't me I swear.  
Author:Then who was it.  
Author again: NOT ON THE SHOE, GET OFF ME KIWI.  
Author (yeat again): I knew I should've bunked with Jereme,  
Ulrick:I'm here guys.  
Author: Ulrick can you get Kiwi off me.  
Ulrick:Ok, but how'd you get Odd to shush.  
Author: Easy, I said I'd ducktape him if he didn't.  
Ulrick: Thats a good idea, Evil grin.  
Author: Well to end it, Ill explain how Odd came back 'from the dead' next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I got Odd out of the chair and Kiwi out for a run. Anyhow, Im just saying, the reason Odd is alive is because he was put in scanners and his DNA was remade into a live person. Its weird isnt is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko I just own 1 thing, Code Lyoko's fic, this.  
A note you should know: I am Code Lyoko's #1 fan (Its even proven i made millions of things for it.  
-  
"Hey XANA why were you against us for all that time?" "gwarfalaw," (ill translate it when time comes,) "what did he say?"(this is Odd and XANA talking) Aelita says," He's saying he wasnt, its the invaders, his house territory and all of it, gone, he had to hide. He discovered a cave, and as they say, the rest is pixley (history(I just made it a pun since their pixles (get it huh? huh?)))" Now something was happening.The forest reigon area 2 was being taken over by, Invaders? No because this one was shaped like A block and was as yellow as cheese (hence yellow). XANA says, "Uh, what the ---" he had to stop because a second later, a cheese monster came (I know cheese is the worst thing to use but hey, I like this and you might too). It was up to XANA and it was about to explode but XANA just picked it up, and head(or chest(depends on how you look at it,) butted it. BAM! It exploded. He kept doing this. Till he came to, the cheese monster (I know I know its awful but Ill make him swis). Jereme says,"Guys it all of you vs him, he has 100, 200,no 300, wait uh, guys kill him as fast as you can, Ill look for a 1 hit ko thing." The problem now was that the Materilization Program (like to bring the kids back to earth) was hacked and not working. "Guys dodge him at all costs, if you don't youll be gone for good." "Why Jereme?" asked Odd.

"ODD HELLO IT HAS HACKED YOUR ABILITY TO COME BACK TO EARTH!" Jereme Screamed. "Oh, do you have to scream?" "No," Jereme says, "Scanner Kiwi, (whatever otherone is) Kiwi, Virtuialization. "Jereme why did you send my dog to Lyoko," "Odd, he eats cheese right," "Yea, and," Jereme's expression +'. "Odd you DOLT HE EATS CHEESE THEN HE WILL EAT THE MONSTERS," "monkeys," Three question marks appear about Yumi Ulrick and Jereme's head. "Odd you only have 50 lifepoints left," "No big Jereme," "Odd you just lost 10 life points," "Thats cool that means I have 30 left to fight these creatures," "NO YOU CREEPY GENUS IT MEANS YOU HAVE 40!" "Oh"  
They fought, till MEGA KIWI came to help them. (I know stupid name for a dog in LYOKO but hey, who cares) Kiwi went and ate monsters till he got full and passed out, he devirtuialized and came to Earth (he went in after the hack\virus thing,)."Odd, get to cover, you only have 1 lifepoint left," "Thats bad, really bad," "ODD MOVE OUT OF THE WAY ITS FIRING!" Ulrick screamed. "Laser arrow!" screamed Odd. It missed,and it look as if it were the end for our friend, again. But out of no where an arrow (full size) blocked the shot, and deflected it back to the monster. "Fire arrow!" it screamed. The arrow blazed and hit a cheese monster.

A monster saw the person and called all its team mates to forget the people they were fighting and come to defeat this new enemy. A full on shot went to the thing. It twirled its bow and deflected the shot. It jumped up, and screamed "GET OUT OF THE WAY IM USING MY FULL ON SHOT,GET NEAR THE TOWER!" They did as they were told. "DETONATOR ARROW!" It screamed as it shot an arrow from high up. The arrow missed all of them. "Five, four, three, two, one," and on one as if on cue the arrow blew up destroying all the monsters. It raised an arrow up to the kids, no, up to Odd. It said under its breath so low the kids couldnt hear it, "Healing arrow." The arrow flew threw air and hit Odd. "ODD!" Ulrick and Yumi said.  
"I---I dont get it Odd should be gone," Jereme said. The thing said, "It's a healing arrow, I used it because your hp was 1, now its 1000, do you two need hp," Jereme says," Yes they do,"

"Ok," It did the same thing to both of them. "My names Sam, I go to your school, I snuck into the scanner with one of you, I always have." He always have but never has helped them. "You," he pointed to Odd. "Remember when there was that monster that somehow blew up infront of you but you couldn't figure out how?" "Yea," "That was me, I blew it up, you were almost gone purly, if it werent for me, you'd be gone," This was very true. (In my next fic Im going to say about the "misterious thing that happend with the monster). The cheese men were dead, but there were now serphants. "KAGOME!" Sam screamed,

"WE HAVE A SERPHANT PROBLEM, GET SOMEONE ELSE LIKE SHOBU!" (I know all differnt anime charectors but now their in my fic and I choose the names randomly). A serphant came up behind Sam and was about an inch away before it shattered. Someone said, "No chance at Shobu there is a problem at the other Lyoko reigons," Sam muttered, "great," under his breath.  
"Then who can we get," A simple answer, "No one." If you were on differnt parts of Lyoko there were Serphants (1 area) dogs, cats, mice, mooses, geese, and more. Sam was about to leave with Kagome but Ulrick stopped them. "Sam, if we have as big a problem as you say, then stay here to help us." "No can do Yulrick," "IT'S ULRICK!" "Sorry Ulrick I mean, we cant because on 1 reigon there are--------" He never finished because a serphant came up and was about to swallow him but Kagome used something, arrows probably, to destroy it, "Watch your back Sam I dont want to have to kill all of them." "Sorry, must've snuck up behind me the little snake," No pun intented."Ok I guess we can stay here, after all, the airplanes can wait,"

'Airplanes?' Yumi, Ulrick, and Odd thought. "Laser Arrow!" Odd said, it hit a serphant but bounced off. Yumi used her fan. Ulrick tried impact but none worked. "Yumi throw you fan into my arrow." "Why?" "Just do it," "Laser fan!" Odd said. The fan collided with the arrow making a sharp pin. (Still no pun intented). "Impact arrow," "Impact fan," (Ok impact fan is kinda weird but its like Ulrick hits a monster and makes a slit and the fan destroys it). Kagome and Sam looked at eachother, they both nodded. "Double Lyoko arrow," they said in unison, when they were fighting the king of the serphants. The arrows bound into 1 arrow and hit the thing.

"Hahaha, you cant hurt me with that, it just tickles," Kagome and Sam seemed to be in shock. Their attack didnt work. The monster hit Sam in the stomach and sent him over the edge, "SAM!" Kagome shouted. "Ugh," said Sam, he was on the side and coming up. "Curse you humans." It came at all of them. Aleita and XANA got on their knees and made a trainagle and sqare with their hands. "Geograhic beam!" they shouted and it hit the king serphant. It still didn't phase it. "Impacted fan-arrow" still it didn't work. They tried all attacks in 1. Didn't work.

Odd steped forward, "Ill go inside him and see if I can kill him, I should be dead right now, so dont stop me," He went inside it, and tried to kill it, no use. He did get out though. But I dont want to say how. "Odd you have 900 life points left," Jereme said. "BLOODY BEAST, DIE!" Some one sliced the king in two. "Names Inu-Yashe," (not Inu-Yasha, its pronouced, Inu-Yash-e). "Hey Kagome, and, Sam." "Hey," the two said in unicin. "Lets clear the tower," and they did. Then they went to the desert reigon #2. "Airplanes, great," said Ulrick. In his younger ages, Ulrick went on a few planes, on his last one, his father died because of a crash in the plane, Ulrick actually sky dived, so to speak. Ulrick and Yumi and Odd and Kagome and Inu-Yashe saw a person in the middle fighting them. "SHOBU YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THERE!" Shobu heard and ran towards them.

(I'm taking something from DBZ right now). Inu-yashe and Ulrick fused into Inu-Ulrick. Yumi and Odd fused into Oddy. and Kagome and Sam fused into-uh-Kagsam (I can't find a name for it so Ill go with Kagsam). Oddy had the spiked fan, Inu-Ulrick had the tetsushi (as in the fish sushi(its actually a double sword thats handle is as squishy as sushi)), and Kagsam got the Double arrow firer.

Now they were fighting off airplanes. Nothing special about airplanes. They just killed off the airplanes and deactivated the tower. But it wasn't the tower. It was now an airplane. The airplane gave off baby planes that were tanks that turned into planes. 'Oh great, tanks airplanes helecopters, what could be worse?' Inu-Ulrick thought. Bad idea to think that. Cause guess what, now there were people (most likly marines) coming out of the planes and trying to destroy them. "Guys if you dont get to the tower soon you'll be gone forever!" Jereme said. "Inu-Ulrick you only have 10 life points left," 'dang-it why can't Sangro get here faster?' Inu-Ulrick thought. "DOUBLE SUSHI-HIT!" Inu-Ulrick Screamed. It hit 2 people and everything but those two, and the tower, and their team mates. "SPIKE FAN!" Oddy screamed. A person hit Kagsam and split them into Kagome and Sam again. "Arrow blaze," they screamed together. It hit both people and killed them. Now the tower was deactivated.

They were now in a new reigon, the fire reigon. "We all need to combind to beat this reigon," said Kagome. They did which made Inu-Kagsamoddy. Their weapon, a barrel shooter(it can fire a big thing that is all their stuff put together). A flame shot up infront of it (since its male-female it's a it). Then they saw something they wont forget for the rest of their lives. They saw a BlackFire Dragon and an Angel Streamer (both new monsters) fighting eachother. It looked like BlackFire had the lead, but Angel Steamer was still dodging. It was amamzing. Light vs Fire.BlackFire was at 9,000 power but Angel was at 9,500. BlackFire used so hard a hit that it slammed Angel to the ground. Everyone thought Angel was dead. "Speeding tornado!" Inu-Kagsamoddy said.A tornado hit the monster dead on, but it fased it by nothing. It absorbed the attack. Then the monster sent the attack right back to Inu-Kagsamoddy and they all went into their old bodys. "I hate it when Shobu mixes up his bad with good cards, by the way how can Angel-Streamer lose to BlackFire?" "Simple, Blackfire got more attack power by each it, hes now almost equal with Angel," "So basicly we just have to hold back on attacking and he will stay the same amount," "Yeap," 3 hours later:

Angel Streamer woke up to find the kids near her badly hurt and unconcious. She got up and screamed,"BLACKFIRE DRAGON YOUR MINE!" She killed BlackFire, but it took a long time. She used tornado fire and hit it, but it reflected back. Then she used fire arrow spike, but that barly fased Black. Then she used a full on light strike and defeated it.The kids woke up the second Black died. 'Of course, they were under a spell' thought the Angel-Streamer. The reigon went back to its old self, which was a light reigon. "Hey Inu-Yashe, where have you been," someone said, "RIGHT HERE YOU DOLT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, ANGEL-STREAMER ALMOST LOST TO BLACKFIRE!" "Thats bad," "Why?" "Angel is a bad creature, Black was made to help save this reigon." "Oh great, why the----" But he never finished because he just got hit by Angel, hard I might add. "Don't you have any other cards, like Dome Shall?" "Sorry, cant use them, Angel is to powerful." "Oh great,"

A gigantic boomerang hit the monster dead on and destroyed it. "Who---who did that?" asked Ulrick , Yumi, and Odd. "Me! Names Sengo." "Oh, hi," She threw the boomerang at (It seemed like) Yumi. Yumi quickly jumped away but ended up crashing into Ulrick. "Sorry," "It's ok Yumi." They both blushed. "Hey lovebirds why not help us out here?" Jereme chuckled when Odd said 'lovebirds'. They destoryed the monsters and went on. The reigon was now a forest reigon. "So this is what the reigon is really like." (Im going to take a part from the episode of when Yumi fall off the side and edit it a little). A cheese monster blew up infront of Yumi causing her to fall off the ledge. "NO, YUMI!" Ulrick screamed. "Logout Yumi, Logout---LOGOUT!"Jereme screamed. Jereme said now," Guys I got problem, shes on the screen but is stuck on the ledge." Yumi was climbing up the ledge. She was almost there when she slipped. But a hand caught her. "Give me your other hand Yumi!" It was Ulrick. She thought 'What if this goes like last time, where we almost---' she didnt want to think it to herself. She got up and was about an inch from kissing Ulrick when a flame shot them apart. (I know its stupid that they dont kiss but ill do somethin about that). "Guys I fixed the problem with materializing you guys, you can come back now the reigons are all clear,"

"Ok Jereme," said Odd. When they got out they met a weird site. They saw Kagome,Inu-Yashe,Sam,Sengo,Sheppo(makes things out of thin air), and his faithful----plastic horse, Plasty (stupid name, stupid thing, oh well). "Hey, glad to see you in real life guys," said Yumi. Everyone looked at her. "What, just trying to make a conversation," still it didn't work. They all walked back to the school in silence. Finally they started to talk. They talked about Lyoko, what they had fought, and so on. "Well if it isnt the one little brat, the annoying one, and Ulrick, oh yea and their loser friends." Inu-Yashe reached into his clothing, he grabbed something. "Aww look the little loser is angry." Inu-Yashe relaxed. Sissy turned to Yumi and said,"Get a life," Someone punched Sissy from behind. "Don't you dare say that about my sister." Sissy turned to meet another punch, "And that one is for ticking me off," Whoever this guy was-really got Sissy's attension.

They started to fight.Sissy punched him in the right cheek, then kicked him in the stomach, then hit his head hard. Then for a final move she kicked him in the left cheek. Sissy fell to the ground after taking a full blow to the left shoulder. "Thats for hurting my brother, Sissy." It was Yumi. "You ok bro?" "Badly hurt on the left cheek but other then that, im fine"  
-  
Author's note: Yumi has a brother, who is this mysterious person, and what is his name. Find out on the next chapter, Yumi's brother.  
-  
The comic ive added on is continued below.  
-  
"Guys id like Kiwi to meet Kiwi 2. Just like Kiwi but robotical." "Cool Jereme can I try." "Dont press the----" He never finished because Odd was stupid enough to press the red button. BAM! Kiwi 2 blew up. "I knew I shouldn't have added a self-destruct button," Jereme said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Odd: Oops, why the hell didn't u say don't touch the red button?  
Author: ODD! I SPENT ALL FRICKING NIGHT WORKING ON THAT!  
Odd: Well what are u going to do about it, Sam.  
Author: ... Anyone got a chair and duck tape?  
Odd: Oh no! can't talk  
Author: Now be quiet or I'll do something very bad to you.  
Odd: rips off duck tape like what, u wanna fight? Bring it!  
Author: knocks out Odd with one kick to the shoulder pressure point  
Odd: falls to ground  
Author: Lets get on with the show! Or reading.

Yumi's little brother: Thanks Yumi!

Yumi: No problem little bro.

Sisi: Ughh...

Sam: hahahaha.. nice one Yumi.

Yumi: You like me don't you?

Sam: No.

Ulrich: takes a step forward

Sam: takes a step back

Yumi: gulps

"Im hungry." Odd says.

Ulrich: Your always hungry Odd.

Odd: I know.

Ulrich: bah... die Odd! Blue lightning comes out of his hand

Yumi: Ulrich stop!

Ulrich: Foolish Mortal, I am Shiko, the invader king! NOW DIE! Nuclear bombs blows up the world

Yumi: Ulrich!

Ulrich: Yumi!

Odd: Odd.

Author: So thats the story, a nuclear bomb blew up the world, Yumi and Ulrich kissed (read between the lines) and Odd is still a complete idiot. How am I still alive? Because im on lyoko. Good luck to everyone. 


End file.
